


The Beginning

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Otome Drabbles [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, The Beginning, Wordcount: 100-500, before the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: It had not been her day. First, she'd almost been late to school. Then, she'd been so tired she couldn't focus on her classes. And then she'd, quite literally, run into a man. If only she knew that that would be the beginning of the rest of her life.





	The Beginning

It all began on a normal day.

 

She'd been tired – not thinking clearly. She'd stayed up far too late, raiding on LOLOL. Finally, she was third in the world, and closing in on _Superman Yoosung_ by the night.

Unfortunately, one raid had bled into another, and before she knew it, the sun was almost up, and she was about to be late for school. Thankfully, she had made it in time, though it had been close, and had spent the rest of her classes fighting to stay awake.

 

“Isn't this your stop?”

The girl next to her spoke, breaking her from her revelries. She cursed, looking up to see the bus doors closing on her stop. Today was just _not_ her day.

Leaping up, book-bag in hand, she just barely avoided missing her stop. Bounding down, she rushed around a corner

only to crash into a man.

 

Her phone, herself, her book-bag, and the man went to the ground.

Gasping apologies, she hurried to her feet, extending her hand to the man, whom she could now see, had purple hair.

He laughed it off, accepting her hand and climbing to his feet. She stooped down, picking her up her phone, the man grabbing her bag before she could get to it.

He offered it to her, and she took it with a muttered thanks. She apologized again over her shoulder as she began the walk home.

 

Feeling as though she were being stared at, she turned her head, but the man was already gone.

 

Seeming to come from nowhere, a voice seemed to whisper, “You'll do.”

 

Hearing a phone go off, the girl reached in her pocket, frowning in confusion when she saw that there were no new notifications.

 

A short distance away, the man's green eyes gleamed.

 

Hearing a phone ding again, she saw a muffled light coming from the side of her book-bag.

 

Reaching into the pouch, she drew out a black phone, with a stylized mint-eye on the case.

 


End file.
